A Study in Love
by YasiiiA
Summary: SherlockXOFC - Spencer Reid has a twin sister, how looks nothing like him, yet they both have compassionate hearts and smart minds. After leaving her abusive boyfriend Angelina leaves the US to work in the Scotland Yard, hoping for a fresh start. But what happens when a smug consultant meets a not so tolerant agent?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a Sherlock, Criminal Minds crossover, however you won't be hearing much from the BAU team (I'll try to include them every chance I get, but this is set in England not the US :'( ). I love this show and always felt like Sherlock's hard headedness and ego needed to be slightly humbled by love, so…here were are! This is a SherlockXOC and rated 'M' for hopefully you know what! ;D I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to R&R! _**

**_BTW: I DO NOT own any Sherlock/Criminal Minds characters, only the OC ones that you will be eventually see/read!_**

Chapter 1

"Spence...I'm going to London." Angelina abruptly stated, leaving no room for discussion.

However Spencer couldn't help but ask, "Why?" his eyes were wide with worry and confusion. Without a word Angelina slid an envelope across the desk, labeled 'Scotland Yard'. Spencer took the envelope into his hand slowly opening it, fearing...he didn't even know.

"I got accepted for a transfer." she simply replied.

One month prior~~

'_I feel light headed.' _was all Angelina thought as she laid motionless, bloody, and beaten on the marble kitchen floor.

"GET THE FUCK UP, BITCH!" yelled David, however Angelina couldn't. She could have sworn something had cracked when he had last hit her.

It has been two years since Angelina Reid and David Connors began to date, and three months since the abuse started, which had escalated quickly and severely.

"David stop...please stop..." begged Angelina, she was an FBI agent sworn to protect people from harm or death, yet it made her feel pathetic that she couldn't even protect herself from her 'loving' boyfriend.

"Get up!" David yelled once again, but this time yanked Angelina's petite form up by her dark hair. Angelina whimpered in pain, as she dared not scream in fear the pain would only increase by another swing of David's fists which would inevitably crash land onto her swollen face.

"P-Please stop...David, please..." begged Angelina once more, finally he let go, however not before scarring her emotionally and mentally.

"Worthless." David simply growled as he threw her back onto the floor, "Clean this fucking place, it's filthy. I'm leaving for a couple of days...bye." was all David left Angelina with, before grabbing his navy blue duffle and headed out the door.

Angelina sat motionless on the cold kitchen floor as countless thoughts ran through her throbbing head '_He called me 'worthless'...'worthless'...I am...I really am aren't I? He does this to me nearly every day and I..._' Angelina's eyes began to sting as a warning of coming tears that were soon to fall, but she gave no effort to fight against them allowing each bitter tear to stream down her weary face.

"Worthless..." whispered Angelina, in the vacant apartment once more, David had called her many things but never that, and _never_ so spiteful.

"I've had enough..." Angelina said almost inaudibly. Slowly and painfully Angelina picked herself up off the kitchen floor.

The dark haired woman hissed in pain as she clutched her left arm, stumbling Angelina hit the kitchen counter top. Her eyes followed the slow spinning metallic knife, which she had bumped into in her futile effort to stand.

"I've had enough..." she repeated, however this time much louder than the first. Angelina reached over to the knife grasping it tightly in her trembling right hand, '_Worthless..._' spitefully replaying in her mind.

Feeling the cold steel graze her soft skin sent shivers down her body, she clamped her eyes shut as she began to play what her mother called 'The Deadly Violin'. With one hard unforgiving thrust, Angelina's eyes snapped open as she felt a sharp pain surge throughout her. Hearing the metallic knife crashing into the sink only made her realize her irreversible mistake. As the warm crimson fluid began to flow down her arm she knew it was too late, she cut something she shouldn't have. Angelina's world began to dim and her legs were no longer steady and collapsed beneath her. One last thought trailed itself through her mind.

'_Spence...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I'm so weak..._' all too soon her world was consumed into an empty darkness.

The BAU team had decided to wind back and relax after a long and thoroughly tiring case, at their usual bar. They drank, laughed, danced, and basically just let loose. Suddenly Spencer Reid had a painful and uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Swallowing hard he stood up.

"Hey guys sorry but I have to go." stated Spencer, placing the beer mug down onto the messy wooden table.

"Reid? Is there something wrong?" asked Morgan, after downing his 'last' shot for the night.

"I don't think so I...I just need to check up on something, sorry to leave so suddenly." Spencer apologized, grabbing his satchel and securing it onto his shoulder.

"No, its fine Reid, see you tomorrow." said Hotchner

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Spence." added Prentiss

"Y-Yeah...tomorrow..." was Spencer's last words, before bolting out the door.

"Do you think something's wrong?" asked Garcia, taking another sip of her clear drink.

"Nah." slurred Morgan "Probably a premier of Star Trek, or somthin.'" He joked.

"Hey it's Reid we're talking about here, when is anything ever wrong that his smart ass can't fix?" joked Prentiss.

"Think he can drive though?" asked JJ.

"He barely touched his beer!" replied Garcia, laughing.

"Pick up Angie!" growled Spencer, he didn't know what it was but he sensed his sister was in trouble.

It was a connection they had since childhood, it was how Angelina always knew when Spencer was in trouble or was being bullied. He always appreciated this 'feeling' because it helped him connect with his twin sister Angelina, no matter the time or distance.

"Angie! Pick up!" Spencer yelled, into his ever ringing phone. The closer he came to Angelina's apartment building, the worse the feeling became; it was practically unbearable by the time he reached her front door.

"Angie, it's me Spencer, your brother. Please open the door" said Spencer, just as he knocked the door it creaked open by just the touch of his knuckle. "Angelina?" Spencer called out, as he set foot into the silent apartment.

Walking further into the silent home, Spencer came to realize that never once could he recall a time when Angelina had invited him, or anyone for that matter over to their home. She had moved in with David six months ago, so why? As Spencer continued to walk through the apartment, he began to notice how disheveled and chaotic it really was.

'_Angie's a neat freak like me – maybe worse – and notices the smallest of things...how could she ever let all this get passed her?' _thought Spencer. Suddenly his eyes widened to an unimaginable size as he froze for an instant in the kitchen doorway.

"ANGELINA!" Spencer frantically yelled, running to his sister, crashing down onto his knees by her side.

"A-Angelina!" Spencer called out once again, however no reply was given as she laid unconscious on the cold marble floor. Shoving his hands into his pocket Spencer dialed '911', he checked his sister's pulse and breathing, they were so very faint, and were barely noticeable.

"**911, what is your emergency?**" asked the operator on the line.

"T-This is Dr. Spencer Reid, apartment building 1312, North Avenue, Street 5D. My sister has severe injuries, her pulse and breathing are extremely faint, and we need an paramedic, _NOW!_" Once Spencer had told the woman the instructions, he left the phone open by his side.

Spencer tore off a part of his shirt and tied it around her gaping wound, trying to stop the bleeding. The young doctor felt tears escape his orbs as he gingerly lifted his sister into his arms hugging her tightly to his chest.

The site before Spencer was scaring to him. His smart, beautiful, and strong willed little sister, lay bloody and broken in his arms. It shattered him to pieces to see this and not be able to do anything. After the phone call to 911, all of Spencer's FBI training, medical education, all vanished just when he needed it the most.

The apartment's silence was deafening, the only sound to be heard was Spencer's panicked cries begging his little sister to wake up.

"Please...please Angie, open your eyes...please, oh god please..." Spencer never believed in 'god' or a 'higher power', it never made any logical since to him, but tonight was the first night of his life Reid had ever prayed.

Faint noises of sirens could be heard which lightened Spencer's heart, however it was quickly weighed down once again as he checked Angelina's pulse, he became more frightened as it somehow had slowed to an alarming rate. Spencer began to pray even harder begging that they would get there in time. It seemed like forever until the paramedics had finally come through the front door calling out, however Spencer couldn't find his voice to be able to reply. A soft hand was placed onto Spencer's shoulder jolting him.

"Sir you're going to have let go" said the male paramedic.

"Y-Yes, please help her!" Spencer hysterically replied, gently exchanging Angelina into the man's arms.

When letting Angelina go, Spencer hadn't realized he'd blacked out until he'd seen she was already half way out of the door on a gurney. Quickly he followed behind them. The emergency team didn't bother to ask Spencer whether or not he would be coming in the ambulance with his sister, because of how closely he was already following behind.

Spencer began shaking from pure fear once he sat in the ambulance, the only image he could see was his unconciouse sister, and the only sound he registered were the continuous roaring sirens as they jetted down the road to the hospital.

Upon arrival Spencer ran in with the paramedics, staying at their heels. However he was soon stopped and forced to wait in the waiting room as his sister was taken further into the hospital to the ICU.

Spencer dropped down onto a hard and cold plastic chair, waiting for any news about his sister. He looked down at his hand and cringed at the sight of blood that stained them. Pulling out his phone, he dialed a number, sent a text to his friends…he just couldn't be alone right now.

"Oh my god!" Garcia suddenly gasped, looking down at her phone.

"What is it baby mama?" asked Morgan, looking at his blonde friend with a foolish grin.

"I-It's Spencer, he says Angelina's in the ICU!" she exclaimed, looking up at the rest of the team, all of which instantly sobered.

"Where?" was all Hotch asked, as everyone bolted to their feet.

"St. Maries hospital." Garcia replied instantly, Hotch threw a hundred dollar bill onto the table then practically ran out the door followed by the others and headed to the hospital.

**_Hey so please remember to comment and show love! It fuels the next chapter! Good or bad all comments are welcomed! xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I missed you! So I just wanted to start off by saying I AM SO FRIGGIN SORRY! I know I haven't update most of my fanfics in a while and that's because, well to be honest I lost my way with most of them but I'm re-watching the TV shows for new motivation and I will be writing more often - now that I have time since school is out! Okay and I really just wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BARING WITH ME FOR SO LONG! I LOVE YOU ALL! Please remember to review because it really does fuel m imagination and the writing of the next chapters!**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Reid frantically paced up and down the hospital hallway, running his shaky hands through his hair for the millionth time. How could this have happened? As a profile, hell as any mildly perceptive human being would know there were signs that would indicate when a person would commit or even attempt…suicide, how had he not noticed? Then again if she had shown any of the signs of things like withdrawal, depression, and so on, he surly would have noticed…wouldn't he?

"Oh my god Reid, how are you feeling?" a frantic Garcia exclaimed, running over to what she felt to be her nerdy little brother, before engulfing him into a bear like hug. Finally pulling away Garcia cringed as she watched the tears stream down his thin face.

"T-The doctors said that is I hadn't found her when right when I did…she would have died…" Reid trailed off; choking on each word he managed out feeling utterly useless at this moment.

"Oh Spence…" JJ cooed, pulling Reid into another hug.

"Have you heard anything from the doctor yet?" Morgan piped up, worry lacing his words and features. As if on cue a doctor stepped out of Angelina's room.

"Dr. Reid?" he called out, walking up to the group. Spencer immediately looked up at the doctor.

"H-How is she?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"Well she's responding and just finished her second blood transfusion; she should be waking soon if you'd like to see her." Everyone nodded and were about to take a step forward towards the room when the doctor halted them. "I'm sorry Mr. Spencer I need to speak with you in private." The white haired doctor said sounding grim.

"No whatever you want to say to him you can say to all of us." Morgan stated, looking firm but worry flashed across his eyes at the doctor's words.

With a sigh the ageing man spoke.

"Upon further examination it seems that Ms. Angelina has been…physically abuse for quite some time…" he trailed off, studying their expressions he knew straight away that none had known about it. "Her bruises are evident across her body old and new, therefore I think you should be…gentle with her when approaching the subject given the current situation." The doctor concluded.

Everyone gave a silent agreement by nodding and walked into her room, the silence that surrounded them was more than just uncomfortable, it was excruciating. Angelina had always been a fun and upbeat person, she hardly every frowned and for the only noise in this room to be a heart monitor and not her own sweet voice scared the team; especially Spencer.

"How c-couldn't she had told me about…this?" Spencer trailed off, running a gentle finger over the array of dark colors that enveloped her lightly tanned skin.

"Reid you know how these things go, they love them too much to tell anyone or leave the abuser." Rossi piped up, giving a gentle squeeze to Spencer's shoulder.

"You think David could have done this?" Morgan practically growled.

"Who else could it have been?" Emily asked, releasing a sigh.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours but none of the team even thought to leave the room, suddenly a groan filled the silence of the room. Everyone jumped out of their chairs and scrambled over to her bed, watching her subtle movements practically made Spencer brim in happiness…until he saw the tears. Angelina's eye hadn't even opened yet when she began to cry and choke out her apology for the sin she had committed.

"I'm so sorry Spence…I didn't know what I was thinking…I'm sorry." She cried, when her eyes opened Angelina only cried more.

The people she considered family now knew about her suicide attempt, what would they say and think about her now? Would they hate her? Would they pity her? She knew she'd rather die than have them pity her.

"Shhh, everything's going to be okay Angie." Morgan cooed, holding her hand delicately.

Morgan and Angelina had been a couple a few years back but things just didn't work out as lovers so they reverted back to friendship and because of that they had never been closer. Spencer was silent, his stomach twisted into knot after knot, had his twin sister really been abused? Why wouldn't she tell him? They told each other _everything_.

"How are you feeling Angie?" Garcia asked a bright smile across her brightly colored lips.

"Better…" she replied, wiping away her tears with her good hand. Everyone had a chance to speak to her and ask how she was, except Spencer and that scared Angelina to the bone.

"S-Spence?" the young woman called out, craning her head to see her brother who stood in the corner of the room.

"How couldn't you have told me Angie?" was all he said, before rushing her and engulfing her into a hug.

She winced slightly but said nothing, Spencer wasn't much of a hugger so she relished in the moment. She wrapped her right arm around his neck holding him tightly, her left still too sore and pained to move.

"I'm sorry Spence, I just…I don't even know what I was thinking…" Angelina replied, her voice broke indicating she was near to tears. Spencer nodded, he didn't want her to cry any more he couldn't stand it.

"Are you going to leave him?" Morgan piped up, all eyes were now cast on him.

"Morgan!" Garcia urged in a rough whisper, but he simple shook his head.

"Come on, you guys gotta be agreeing with me right now." Morgan defended, looking back to Angelina he continued "He nearly killed you Angie, anyone like that doesn't deserve to even be within a hundred yards of you."

"It's over, but you have to understand." She looked back over to Spencer with a pleading look "He threatened to hurt you if I left. And I _know_, you're part of the FBI and have a gun but Spence he's crazy, _literally_ crazy. He's an in-the-closet-psychopath! I couldn't break up with him knowing he'd be after you, _any _of you! So I stayed…" the brunette's voice drifted, as tears pricked her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Everyone was quiet, it made sense, Angelina was the type of person to throw herself in front of a moving car for the ones she loved and that was her deadly flaw.

"Angelina, we can take care of ourselves please leave him." Spencer begged, after a moment's hesitation she nodded.

"I will, I promise."

* * *

_**Hey so I know this was kinda short and I will try to make them longer but at least I uploaded! Please remember to review and thank you to all of you who are following this story and added it to your favs! love you! xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**What's up guys! So I'm actually pretty happy with this update, I've watched the show again and have new motivation for what I plan to do and I really hope you guys will end up liking it! And I really have to thank **__**FOREVER FANFICTION22, IDAROSE89, and GUEST**__** for commenting so far! Thank you guys it actually made me really happy! I was thinking about deleting this story for a while but your comments made me change my mind keep it up! Please remember to review they really help me when writing!**_

_**Okay enough of me and on with the story! xx**_

* * *

Chapter 3

~*2 Months Later*~

"**_Flight 183 to London, now boarding._**_" _A woman's voice disguised in a mechanical tone announced, her words echoing through a large part of the hectic airport.

Angelina had been crying for quite some time now, hugging her brother for the millionth time that hour, along with her friend's – his team mates. She knew she had to go but honestly didn't want to leave them behind. Giving each person a bear hug she whispered a parting message in their ears.

To Morgan it was; '_Stay sexy.' _To which he replied with a chuckle and an '_of course.'_

To JJ it was; '_Kiss the little man for me' _she nodded at her request.

To Emily it was; '_Stay safe, and mingle!' _she laughed at her demand.

To Garcia it was; _'You'd better make sure we all stay in touch!' _the plump woman kissed her check and nodded before saying _'Don't worry you'll think we're stalking you by the end of the week.' _They both parted laughing.

To Hotch it was; '_Kiss the little man for me…and thank you for everything.' _He gave a rare smile and a nod.

And finally her twin brother – although she referred to him as her baby brother; _'I'm going to miss you so much Spence! Please visit me if you can, and bring any of them too if you can. I love you!' _Reid replied with '_I'll try and I love you too.' _His mechanical responses were broken at this point; actual full hearted emotion now laced his words. He really was going to miss not having his annoying sister around.

"I'm going to miss you guys!" Madeline sobbed; she wasn't really one for goodbyes.

"We'll miss you too babe!" Garcia cried, giving her best friend one more hug.

Pulling away Angelina wave goodbye for the final time before leaving to board her plane.

* * *

Finally being seated the young brunette regretted deciding to fly first class – despite the fact that the tickets were provided for her by the Scotland Yard – because of the douche that sat next to her.

"Why were you crying?" his question was innocent enough, so she decided to reply.

"I'm moving o London and I'm really going to miss my friends and family." Angelina's voice was soft, she was willing herself not to cry again.

"That's stupid, you should be happy you get to leave them behind." The man scoffed, moving around in his seat to get comfy as he spoke.

"Excuse me?" she growled, hoping she had heard the man wrong.

"But you know, if you want some comfort…" he suggestively trailed off, his eyes trailing down her body. Not meeting her face once.

Something inside Angelina snapped, what was it about her that made assholes flock to her like cattle?! Sure some were sweet but the egotistical ones were the only ones that ever had the guts to speak to her. Her eyes want from soft glossy ones into a pair of deathly hard eyes – if looks could kill she would be arrested for killing this moron the moment he said anything negative about the ones she loved. The olive skinned man was too busy staring at her breasts to notice her hand launch out to his ear, holding his ear in her kamikaze death grip she twisted it before pulling him inches away from her face.

"Listen here your bottom feeder, if you _ever _mention my family or friends again, talk to me, or even _look _at me, I'm going to castrate you. Got it?" the attractive woman growled into his ear, twisting it a bit more to get her point across. "Well?"

"I got it!" I whimpered, wincing each time she flicked her wrist. After a few more seconds she let go.

"Good." Was all she said, turning forward and the man followed suite.

The rest of the plane ride went by pretty quickly because Angelina fell asleep, she hadn't slept the night before because she and Reid were having a 'bonding' session which ranged from watching their favorite movies to playing their favorite games and much more. As promised the man didn't even think to bother her again and she was glad, the hours felt like minutes until she was woken up again and told that they were landing.

Angelina loved airplane rides, but hated going through inspections, baggage claim, and what not. Shoving her earphones in she blasted the one some she knew would make time go by so much faster '**Where is My Mind**' by the '**Pixies**' blasted into her ears, she gently nodded her head along to the song known to her as '_The Reid's Song', _the story behind that was; the first time she managed to convince her brother to get high with her in collage this song immediately began to play on the radio and ever since it had been 'their song' and if they heard it they would burst into a fit of laughter and giggles as memories from that night flooded back.

* * *

She was right, the song did help. Before she realized it she was already out of the airport haling for a taxi, after a few attempts Angelina finally managed to nab one and quickly threw her bags into it before jumping in herself.

"And where are you headed ma'am?" a thickly British accented voice asked, the young man looking at her through the review mirror.

"221B Baker Street. It should be near a place called 'Speedy's sandwich bar and café'." She replied, the man nodded and the car drove off.

Pulling out her phone Angelina called a recent number she had been calling lately, bringing the device to her ear she waited as the dial tone beeped a few times. After the third ring the phone was picked up.

"**Hello?**" an old yet sweet sounding voice greeted.

"Hello Misses Hudson? This is Angelina Reid calling about the apartment renting?"

"**Oh yes! Hello dear, yes the flat is ready for you. When will you be arriving?**" Angelina liked her sweet old accented voice, it painted her to seem just as sweet in person.

"I'm actually on my way already, I just left the airport. If it's too son I could book a hotel room for the night."

"**Oh no don't be silly! It's ready when you are dear, I look forward to meeting you.**" The woman giggled, earning an immediate smile form Angelina.

"That's great; I really look forward to meeting you too. See you soon."

"**See you soon sweet heart.**" The woman replied before closing the phone.

Tucking the phone away Angelina turned back to her iPod, trying not to fall asleep to the music that played, she was too tired for a conversation but not tired enough to sleep…damn jet lag. Distracting herself with the gadget, she passed the time until reaching her destination.

"Here we are, 221B Baker street." The man announced pulling the brunette out of her reverie.

"Oh yes, thank you." She piped up, handing the man the required amount before stepping out of the cab while pulling her bag along with her.

The cab drove off leaving her alone on the not-so-crowded sidewalk, taking in a deep breath she stepped forward before knocking the front door. Waiting a few moments Angelina was about to strike the wooden barrier once again until it was opened by an elderly woman in purple clothing and a kind face.

"Angelina?" the woman asked, giving the young woman a once over.

"Yes, you're Misses Hudson?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Yes that would be me, dear, would you like to come in?" the elderly woman asked, stepping to one side.

"Thank you." Angelina replied, walking inside pulling her moderately large black suitcase in behind her.

"If you'd just follow me in here," Misses Hudson piped up.

Stopping in front of a short staircase, pointing her left hand to the mint green door that stood just to the right of the stairway, Angelina complied and walked towards the door. Pushing past it she was greeted by a medium sized room, it had pastel pink walls that looked nice against the oak floor boards that were stretched across the room. There was another door further in she guessed was the lavatory, along with a moderate size window that allowed the light to shine in on the right hand wall. It wasn't big nor small, but in Angelina's eyes it was perfect.

"It's perfect!" Angelina unknowingly exclaimed, a bright smile stretching across her face showing off her pearly whites.

"Well I'm glad you like it dear!" Misses Hudson piped up, the added "You can move in immediately."

"That's great, I actually need to go to the office to speak to my new boss but I'll go shopping later. Thank you so much Misses Hudson!" Angelina thanked, turning to hug the sweet old lady that was standing next to her.

"It's my pleasure dear." The woman giggled, hugging her back.

"Alright I should get changed." The young American piped up, letting the elderly woman go.

"Go ahead dear; when you're free we'll talk about the expanses and what not. But I should let you know that there is another tenant upstairs and maybe another one to come later today. Is that alright?" Misses Hudson asked, wondering if the young woman would mind the eccentric man she had living upstairs.

"It's no problem." Angelina assured, thanking the woman once again she stepped into her new home closing the door behind her.

The young brunette began to jump and dance around like an idiot. Finally she had a place she could call home without having to sigh or feel regret towards the word, it was hers! However her mini parade came to an abrupt stop, pulling out her iPod her eyes widened at the time.

"Shit!" Angelina cussed, running back to her suitcase that stood by her door, flinging it into the middle of the empty room before frantically unzipping it. "Clothes! Work clothes!" she yelled ripping through the bag.

Finally pulling out a pair of converse, black jeans, and a white dress blouse she redid her hair into a – somewhat – professional ponytail, throwing her clothes on she shoved things she knew she'd need into her shoulder strapped purse before jetting out the door. Hailing for a taxi she jumped into the first one that began to slow down before spluttering her instructions to the man.

With a nod the driver drove to her destination and she began to add small effects such as make up and perfume to herself, she had the job but she didn't want to seem _too _unprofessional – especially since her attire made her seem like a college student.

"Thanks!" she quickly exclaimed, throwing – probably more – than the required cab fare to the man before running into the large official building.

* * *

"I'm going to be _what?" _Angelina questioned, feeling utterly confused.

Detective Inspector Lestrade had had repeated himself to the young woman before him about three times already, he knew _no one _else would take the job so why not give it to a obviously competent person who had no idea who she was dealing with?

"I know the job seems odd but it's not going to be your full time job, just when he's helping us." Lestrade tried to reason, then added "You'll be working normal cases just like another agent here, but when we need him you be-" he was curtly cut off by Angelina.

"Baby sitting a grown man?" he nodded at her continuation, she paused…how hard could that be?

"Fine, but I still get to work normal cases?" he nodded "And I only need to watch after him when he's on cases with us?" she questioned further, he nodded. With a deep sigh she finally agreed.

"Okay, when do I get to meet this 'Sherlock Holmes'?" she asked, standing up from the chair that sat before Lestrade's desk.

"In light of certain events on the recent case I'm actually going to go fetch him now." He replied, standing up too.

"So I'm I going to come with you?" Angelina asked.

"Actually…no. he's quite stubborn and will more than likely be completely put off by the idea of having you there watching over him." Lestrade replied, walking around his desk.

"Okay then when will I meet him?"

"At the crime scene." He replied, heading for the door.

"Alright, but Lestrade I have one last request." Angelina piped up, stopping the man in his tracks.

"Yes?" he asked, turning to face Angelina once again.

"The fact the you're giving me this job, a newbie, and not to someone else, who has been here longer then I have. Tells me that this man is trouble, so if I'm going to do this job I'm going to do it my way, no complaints about my methods, deal?" Angelina bargained, holding out her hand.

Lestrade paused for a moment, his eyes flicking from her hand to her green eyes, he'd hand it to her she was pretty damn perceptive which made her perfect for the job. Finally giving in her nodded and shook her hand.

"Deal."

* * *

_**So finally, Angelina's in London! Her and Sherlock will be meeting for the first time next chapter! Let me know what your thoughts were about this chapter! Until next time!xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Gee I'm not really sure what to say... oh wait no! I'm so rude! How are you guys? Hahaha, anyway I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it and THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU HAVE PUT THIS STORY AS YOUR FAV, FOLLOWED IT, AND ESPECIALLY COMMENTED! THANK YOU! Xx (Sorry for all the yelling I was just super happy and excited, :$)**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Angelina had been told that Sherlock was going to arrive to the scene in a few moments, she had already taken a look at the body and came up with a few conclusions of the woman's death on her own the young American wanted to see just _how _good Sherlock had been perceived to be. However while waiting for Sherlock to arrive Angelina had the misfortune of meeting Anderson while he examined the body himself – he looked like a money circling a banana in her opinion – none the less she was actually slightly excited to see if this Mr. Holmes was as good –and as troublesome – as Lestrade claimed him to be.

It was about ten long minutes of watching officers, forensics, and what not, walk in and out of the room before Lestrade returned followed by a tall man dressed in dark winter colors. Angeline eyed him for a moment, taking in his curled hair, pale face, and the works. She'd admit he was kind of hot – not that she'd say it aloud of course – however she wasn't here to judge his appearance, she was here to see what kind of person she'd be babysitting.

"Sherlock, this is Angelina Reid." Lestrade introduced, gesturing to the woman who stood at the head of the deceased body.

"And she is?" he asked, his voice was as calm and collected as his appurtenance. Immediately Angelina knew he was the kind of person who cut to the chase and was that…narcissism she heard? Most likely.

"She transferred here from the USA's FBI, she used to work in the Behavioral Analysis Unit or BAU for short. She's-" Lestrade was cut off mid-sentence by none other than Sherlock.

"Why should I care?" he asked in a thick – but not too thick – British accent, looking the woman up and down analyzing her just like she had done not moments ago.

"It concerns you Mr. Holmes because…let me out it simply, I'm your new baby sitter." Angelina piped up, an unwavering look of professionalism was very apparent on her features.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the woman, trying to see if she was lying it was a long shot that she was. Confirming her statement was the truth he turned and glared at Lestrade.

"A baby sitter? Really?" he practically scoffed, giving her another once over before turning to Lestrade "I have enough of you idiots following me around as it is, I don't need another." Turning only half way he added "No offence."

"None taken," Angelina replied, walking closer before adding "trust me when I came here being a big boy's baby sitter wasn't what I expected. However you're my assignment and I take that very seriously Mr. Holmes, so why don't you test my abilities before you dismiss me." The brunette bargained, Sherlock turned to face her fully before smirking as if he knew something she didn't.

"Alright, I'll take that bet." He grinned, standing only inches away from her face. "Now shut up and don't; think, breath, or _speak."_ He stated then paused.

Neither of them flinched nor broke I contact, however Sherlock was the first to break their connection when he turned to examine the body. She watched him as he moved around the body, no more than two minutes jutted up into an erect stance and turned back to face Angelina with a smug grin.

"Well?" Lestrade piped up, Sherlock turned to face the three standing behind him and just as he was about to speak, Anderson reared his ugly head.

"She's German." He stated as if that vague answer made him the smartest man in the room, straightening up slightly he decided to elaborate "'_Rache',_ it's German for '_Revenge'_-" however Angelina had had enough of the moron's babblings and interjected.

"Yes, Anderson of course that makes total sense!" she exclaimed in a obviously sarcastic tone, "Please, next time when you decide to help, _don't." _was all he said before slamming the door in his face.

Angelina was never rude to people she didn't know but Anderson and that other bitchy cop just rubbed her the wrong way, and by wrong way she felt as if each time they spoke they were rubbing cheese graters up against her bare skin. Turning back to face the rest of the room Lestrade looked as if he were trying to hide a chuckle, the short blonde man seemed slightly surprised, while Sherlock simply grinned.

"And you _don't _think it's German?" the tall man question, a hint of laughter in his otherwise blunt and deep tone.

"If you really think this dying woman was leaving angry German word on the floor _right _before her death then you really aren't all people pieced you to be Sherlock." Angelina stated with a tone of slight disappointment, then answered his original question "Of course it isn't German, it's obviously the name '_Rachel'_. That is unless she wrote '_Revenge' _as some kind of warning that she's going to haunt us." He final part of Angelina's answer was clearly a joke and one Sherlock chuckled to.

"Alright 'Mr. High and Mighty' your turn, show me what you got." The young brunette stated, folding her arms waiting for Sherlock to 'dazzle' her.

"She isn't German that part is blatant, however she is from out of town, Cardiff." Sherlock stated, Angelina was impressed maybe he wasn't as hopeless as she thought he was.

However Sherlock veered slightly off their 'bet' slightly and looked over to the blonde man who had been silently standing by clutching his cane.

"Mr. Watson you're a medical man, what's your opinion about all this?" Sherlock piped up.

Angelina saliently watched as Lestrade and Sherlock had a mini spat before about Watson before Lestrade eventually gave in ad walked out of the room, the blonde man made pretty obvious observations but Angelina said nothing. As soon as the detective inspector returned to the room Sherlock ranted about what he had deduced about the woman, she had found out everything Sherlock had when she first arrived, except the part about her suitcase she hadn't realized that.

'_Impressive.'_ She inwardly thought, not daring to say the complement aloud in fear of inflating the detective's ego.

"Now where is the bag, what have you done with it?" Sherlock questioned, searching around the room.

"Sherlock," Angelina piped up after her long silence, gaining his attention she continued "There was no bag." His eyes narrowed slightly before he ran out of the room ranting like a mad man.

He continued to rant and rant, until his mind came to a conclusion silencing him for a few seconds.

"That's it! We have a mistake!" he practically cheered, running down the winding stairway.

'_Mistake…mistake…MISTAKE!' _ Angelina's mind blocked out her surrounding as it worked out what Sherlock's mind hag managed to deduce.

'_A woman who color coordinates that blinding shade of pink with everything she possibly could would mean her bag would be pink too, no way would she ruin her ensemble by adding a random color.' _The young brunette continued to rant in her head along with mentally scolding herself for not realizing this obvious fact sooner.

"What mistake?!" yelled Lestrade as he leaned over the railing, wasn't it obvious?

"PINK!" Sherlock yelled before running off, and that was it, Angelina knew she was right for a _fact_.

Sherlock had left both her and Watson behind, not that she minded. Turning to the blonde man who stood by her side she spoke.

"Ready to go?"

He silently nodded and they made their way down, the stair case was narrow and soon an officer bumped into Watson without a backward glance he seemed use to it and continued forward; however being a few steps behind Angelina gripped that man by his arm and glared at him.

"When you hit into anybody, accident or not, you apologize you rude-as-hell man, it's called being polite and respectful." She scolded; the man paused staring wide eyed at the woman who was probably half his age reprimanding him about respect. Turning back to face Watson who paused to watch the whole ordeal he mumbled an apology before running off.

"People like that _really _get on my nervous!" Angelina huffed, continuing down the steps.

"Thanks for that." Watson stated, a smile gracing his features.

"Of course." The brunette replied with a smile of her own.

* * *

"Alright, you sure you don't want to share a cab?" Angelina offered for the third time, the man politely waved her off.

"No it's alright, I have…to get a phone call anyway." Watson replied, it was strange but he felt as if someone had been trying to call him all this time via payphone.

"Okay well…see you later then." The young brunette smiled before stepping into the cab, Watson kindly closed the door once she was seated and the cab took off.

Angelina told the cab driver the location to her new home before drifting off into a daze, thinking of Sherlock. Yes he was smart, but a total asshole. However she wouldn't dismiss him because of his defect.

'_You just made him sound like a broken phone Angie.' _The young agent thought to herself releasing a chuckle as she imagined Sherlock making bleeping and blooping sounds while moving stiffly like a stereotypical robot would.

Despite her the randomness of her thoughts she brought her mind back to focus on the case, if what Sherlock had said _was _true and there was a suitcase then they HAD to find it, it was their only lead as to who the USUB was – it was a term they used back in the BAU, UNSUB stood for; Unknown Subject, so instead of saying 'the killer' or other crude terms they said 'UNSUB'. The cab soon stopped at her destination, pulling her out of her thoughts she paid the man before exiting the black cab.

Walking up to the front door she unlocked the front door and stepped in, locking it behind her Angelina stretched her slightly stiff muscles. Just as the brunette woman was about to enter her room she was stopped by Misses Hudson.

"Oh hello Dear! How was your first day of work?" she greeted with a bright smile, it was refreshing to see such a kind face.

"It was good, thank you. Yours?" Angelina asked, she didn't actually care but her mother raised her right.

"Good, good." The woman replied with a slight node, just as Angelina was about to walk away she was stopped once again.

"Yes?" the young agent asked, turning to face the older woman

"One of the neighbors who live upstairs are here if you'd like to meet them." Misses Hudson offered, however she didn't leave much room for response and she dragged Angelina up the stairs.

"Are you sure it's okay? I mean they might be busy or…" she trialed off trying to think of another excuse.

"Oh no Dear don't worry, Sherlock is usually free when he's home. And meeting a pretty girl like yourself could be good for him." The elderly woman pleasantly ranted, however Angelina's mind stopped at the name 'Sherlock', it couldn't be _Sherlock _Sherlock…could it?

Pushing past the slightly open door Angelina's eyes went wide as her question was answered by the figure that was sitting on the middle of a settee, the man's head turned toward the direction of the door and faced her, Sherlock's minty green-blue eyes going ever so slightly wide as they locked with Angelina's dark green orbs.

"Oh _lord_…" they both huffed in unison.

* * *

_**Taadaa! So Sherlock and Angelina finally met! I loved writing that bit in the end, it was a lot of fun and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please remember to review and tell me what you all thought! Reviews are my motivation (along with my love for the characters of course ;p)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not posting until now! once I had gotten back everything was SUPER hectic! But I finally had time to sit down and write! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I just wanted to say THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED, FAV, AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

**_Oh and I just made a Twitter account which is _****_completely_****_ dedicated to my stories and fanfics so if you want to contact me or just stay updated with everything fanfic/story related follow me on yasiiia It'll contain multimedia, updates on how the story is going, you can ask me questions, and a lot more!_**

**_Okay sorry for the long AN but I just wanted to talk to you guys for a bit! On with the story! _**

**_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything to do with the amazing TV show SHERLOCK, no matter how much I wish I did._**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock questioned, narrowing his eyes at the petite brunette.

"I live here, you?" she retorted, he didn't bother to answer as his narrowed eyes snapped over to Misses Hudson.

"The downstairs flat, correct?" the old woman politely nodded.

"Yes, and Sherlock don't be rude!" Misses Hudson scolded "Asked if the lady would like some tea."

"Oh it's quite alright Misses Hudson; I wouldn't want to bother Sherlock with making me tea." Angelina politely interjected, walking further into the room before sitting down on an arm chair.

"Alright, well give me a shout if Sherlock is bothering you dear." The frail woman stated before leaving the room.

"I did not move here because of you, it was just an unfortunate coincidence." The female agent piped up, breaking the silence in the dim room.

"I didn't say anything." Sherlock stated, moving to lay down on the loveseat.

"Knowing how large your ego is, you were definitely thinking it." Angelina shot back, then soon after added "Tea?" she asked calling over her shoulder as she stood and headed over to the cluttered kitchen.

"I thought you didn't want tea." The tall man doted on her as if she were a little toy to him.

"I said I didn't want _your _tea, well do you want any?" she asked for the second time.

"No."

"Alright." and with that Sherlock listened as she opened his refrigerator, waiting with a slight grin to hear her scream or yelp in surprise at his 'experiments'. However nothing came, only the closing of the cooled metallic box and the cracking bottle cap.

"If what I think you're doing with those fingers are correct, it would work better ammonia rather than bleach. But don't mix them, unless you're suicidal." Was all Angelina said before reclaiming her seat on the arm chair.

Sherlock wasn't an idiot, he wouldn't mix the two substances but he did ponder on her advice…it would actually speed up his results. Wait, did he just consider advice from another person? No, he would have come to that conclusion regardless. Basking in the silence that floated throughout the room Sherlock pulled out his phone and texted Watson, after a second or two he added to his previous text before holding the device flat between his large palms. His Blue-green orbs moved over to the woman resting on the arm chair, her eyes moved around the room lazily taking it all in.

He watched her for a few moments, her features were slightly above average but nothing contest worthy, her long hair fell around her shoulders in lightly waved layers, the slight ever so slightly apparent tint and damaged ends indicated she hadn't cut her hair in about a year or so and frequently dyed it. Watching as she moved to take a drink from the sweating plastic bottle Sherlock watched as her left sleeve slide ever so slightly down her arm and revealed a single thick slightly discolored and bulging horizontal line caught his eye.

'_A single scar, not frequent self-harmer unless there are further hidden scars. Verdict as of this moment: failed suicide attempt.' _He concluded; however before he could observe or think any further she spoke.

"Either you're an evil master mind, which I doubt, or you found the dead lady's bag. Which is it?"

"The latter." He curtly replied but couldn't help but wonder why she wouldn't consider him as a suspect, most would…actually they all did until he proved them wrong. "If you're going to call Lestrade, let me at least look through it before they screw it all up." Sherlock was about to make a move to sit up when she replied.

"Lestrade can wait, haven't you gone through it yet?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Not just yet, I'm waiting for Watson." Sherlock replied, shifting slightly to get comfy.

"And why is that?"

"I need him to send a text." The man replied, as if it were obvious.

"Let me guess, convenience?" Angelina airily chuckled, leaning back against the chair.

"If you know then don't ask, now shh and let me think."

"Excuse me your highness." She outright laughed, pushing off the chair she headed for the door "I'll be right back." She said over her shoulder before disappearing.

Sherlock had wondered if Angelina had left to call Lestrade, he would understand it _was _her job to report to him after all, but it would still be a nescience none the less. He thought about her and how she wasn't as useless as the rest of the Yard and wondered why someone with her talents would move to another country to only work a job that would be a demotion from her previous one? However there was only a moment of silence for his thoughts before Watson walked into the room.

"I need you to send a text." He stated plainly.

* * *

Angelina walked into her room closing the door behind her, looking around the empty area she knew she'd have to buy new furniture soon because sleeping on the floor wasn't exactly ideal. Walking over to her suitcase and shrugging away some of the stray items of clothing with her foot she pulled out a long sleeved mint green V-neck shirt that contrasted well with her hair and raven black jeans. Angelina just really needed to get out of that blouse. Walking back up the stairs she came face to face with Watson.

"You live here too, don't you." She asked, although her tone clearly made it a rhetorical statement.

"Yes, I do." The man replied, slightly lost as to what Angelina was doing here until his mind pieced it together "You're living here?" he asked, slightly surprised. She simple nodded while Sherlock scoffed.

"Took you long enough." He had hanged positions on to the leather arm chair opposite the one she had previously occupied that the blonde man was now seated on. "Anyway, it took me less than an hour to find the right skip." Sherlock concluded his previous explanation.

"Explaining how you found the bag?" Angelina asked, coming into the room further "It was a man wasn't it? A woman wouldn't have disposed of it, at least not soon enough for you to have found it so soon."

"Correct, it was a man." The brunette male replied, not looking at the female agent as he spoke.

"You realized all that because it was pink?" Watson asked an undertone of surprise in his words. Angelina zoned out slightly until Sherlock's insult to Watson brought her back.

"Oh don't worry practically everyone is." he soothed, and soon added "But do you see what is missing?" he asked, gesturing to the case.

Angelina walked closer to the two men wondering what would have been missing from the case, raking her mind of items the victim would have carried around with her. I laptop would have been too much for such a small case and fast pace woman like herself wouldn't have the time for one, so something smaller…a phone? No, a _smart _phone.

"Is her phone in there?" the female brunette questioned, looking between the two men before eyes the blindingly pink case once again.

"So you aren't as stupid as I thought you were." Sherlock…praised? "No, her phone is missing and with her lifestyle I doubt she would just 'misplace it'." suddenly Watson's face scrunched up before he looked over to his phone.

"Then who did you just have me text?" he asked, sounding slightly worried.

"The murderer?" Angelina interjected, looking over to Sherlock with an approving grin curving her plump lips.

As if on cue the phone began to light up and jingle, flinging the case shut the tall brunette practically jumped out of his seat and brushed past Angelina before stopping at the door, turning to face the two as he slid on his blazer.

"The murderer would panic so if you two would like to come along or sit on your hands up to you. I've learned through experience that bringing the skull along makes me seem foolish, so would you like to go for a stroll?" Sherlock asked, before briskly walking out of the door.

Angelina watched as Watson grunted before getting up and following Sherlock out the door while she did the same, it didn't take long for her to see how much the blonde man liked the 'danger' of the job and Sherlock…well he just liked a challenge. Despite the level of uncertainty the young woman felt about this job, she knew one thing for sure; it was going to be an interesting ride.

* * *

The light air blew past Angelina and the shiver that ran through her made her regret not bringing a jacket along, silently walking along the two men she listened to their conversation jumping in now and then but mostly she observed, silently amazed by Sherlock's egotistical tendencies, sure he was smart but when you have a prodigy for a brother smart people like the two of them don't shock you as much.

"Do you really think he's stupid enough to go there?" Watson asked, a bit of doubt in his voce.

"No I think he's brilliant enough. I love the brilliant ones, always so desperate to get caught." Sherlock replied, pulling his gloves on tighter with a slight grin.

"Why?" the hobbling man asked, looking to the man on his right.

"Praise," Angelina answered, turning his attention over to her "psychopaths crave it, constantly trying to prove how much smarter they are then everyone else. Many killers such as 'BTK' for one sent letters to the police taunting them, the fact that this man abducts his victims from such busy areas is another way he thinks he's out smarting us. But it takes skill to lure someone away in a crowd, so the only question is _how._" She finished explaining, looking back to Watson who seemed slightly surprised by the information she had given.

"But why would people follow them? Wouldn't they give off a strange vibe?" the man asked, looking to the young woman by his side for more answers.

"Well unlike Sherlock they can be quite charming; it's all superficial of course." Angelina replied, however she jumped slightly when the man she had just mention suddenly yelled.

"THINK!" it was to himself but caught their attention none-the-less. "Who can hunt without being seen or even noticed?" he asked himself.

"A security guard?" Angelina suggested, looking over to Sherlock.

"Could be." He replied nonchalantly "I'm hungry." His statement sounded so nonchalant, it was as if they weren't even speaking about a murderer only moments ago.

* * *

Walking into a quint restaurant a waiter gestured to a window seat and they all settled down, Sherlock pulled off his thick dark coat before taking a seat and Angelina waited for Watson to slip in sitting with his back to the window before seating herself opposite Sherlock. The tallest of the three didn't even bother to look at the rest of them as his eyes glued themselves out the window; Angelina guessed he was searching for any suspicious looking people. It was only moments later when a large pony tailed man came over with a warm greeting and muttering things to Sherlock about ordering anything he liked for free.

If Angelina could guess he had helped him in some sort of way, and judging by the forced smile the man opposite her gave the bearded man he honestly didn't care for conversation at that moment. The man explained why he was so happy to have Sherlock in his shop and it proved the young agent's theory about having helped him in the past, however that wasn't what caught her attention.

"For you and your date." The man easily stated, handing the three of them a menu but the comment was directed at Watson.

"I'm not his date." Angelina held in her laughter, wanting to hear more of where this conversation was going.

After a short chat the man ended with a sentence relating to making the setting more romantic for the two of them, and then soon walked away.

Watson tried striking up a conversation, each one of his questions were quickly answered by Sherlock as he continued to search out the window. Angelina practically was praying for him to bring up _that _subject, and finally after several prayers, he did.

"You don't have a girlfriend then?" Watson asked, and the young female made sure not to even breathe too hard to get any of their attentions.

"Girlfriend no, not really my area." Sherlock replied, just as he had replied to every other question, his eyes focused out the window like a hawk searching for its pray.

"Alright…" the blonde man replied, and after a small silence added "a boyfriend? Which is fine by the way."

"I know it's fine." The paled brunette replied, the beginning of his sentence mixing in with the end of Watson's. Angelina did everything in her power not to break up their little awkward conversation.

"So no boyfriend?" Watson asked, trying to clarify.

"No." Sherlock replied, searching his face for any indication of where this conversation was heading.

"Alright, okay." The veteran nodded, trying to seem aright but the awkward ness that hovered around their table was thick enough to become a solid. "You're unattached, like me…fine…good." Watson added, adjusting himself in his seat.

Angelina watched Sherlock as he looked back towards the window but this time he was distracted, it only took a second for him to look back at Watson and man-oh-_man _did he look uncomfortable!

"John, um…I think you should know I consider myself married to my work and while I'm flattered by your interest-" Sherlock began.

'_FLATTERED?!' _It was practically killing the female agent not to burst into a fit of laughter.

"No I'm not…" Watson interjected, looking _very_ uncomfortable.

"-I'm not looking for anything." The detective finished, trying to make his point clear.

"No I'm not _asking, _I'm just _saying _it's all fine." The former soldier clarified, looking away with saucers at how awkward things had become.

"Good…thanks." Sherlock replied, looking back towards the window.

It was too much; she couldn't contain herself any more. Suddenly a bout of laughter released itself from Angelina's small frame and she clutched her sides laughing. The consulting detective and the war veteran's heads both snapped over to the convulsing woman they had momentarily forgotten about, Watson began to feel more embarrassed having had that conversation with a woman sitting right by his side while Sherlock simply stared blankly at her.

"Oh god!" she breathed through her laughter "You two were so _awkward!" _she began to laugh even harder, it took several minutes before Angelina managed to finally calm down. "Hooo, okay sorry for all that I just couldn't hold it in anymore…" she trailed off, trying to wipe away her grin and subside her giggling.

"It wasn't _that _funny." Watson tried to defended, but he was drawing blanks because even _he _thought he had just made a total ass out of himself.

"If you two children are done, I'd say take a look out of the window." Sherlock piped up, immediately grabbing both their attentions.

It was surprising to both of the males how fast Angelina had switched from tears of laughter to pure business, they each took turns looking out the window before she finally stood up and spoke.

"Are we going to catch this SOB or gawk at his cab?" and with that they each stood up and headed for the door.

* * *

_**Taadaaa! I hope you guys liked this chapter and let me know what you thought by leaving a review! I just HAD to write that bit in the end, it was one of my top favorite parts of the show! Anyway I'll see you guys next time and don't forget to leave a comment! xx **_


End file.
